


"I'm fine"

by alitexx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sobbing, Texting, felix is sad :(, i promise it ends happy they snuggle kinda and its all good, my first time doing angst!! fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitexx/pseuds/alitexx
Summary: Sylvain goes to check up on Felix, who he thinks is going through a messy breakup.-College AU (technically post-timeskip too)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	"I'm fine"

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! this is my first time writing a fe3h fic, so i thought i'd kick it off with my boys <3
> 
> i've also never written angst before, but honestly this was kinda self-indulgent?? it was more i had the prompt in my head and i was sad so i wrote it lol
> 
> please enjoy!! sorry if my writing isnt perfect :( i try my best!

No one warns you that life gets extremely difficult after high school. Well, they probably did, but their words fall on deaf ears.

Sylvain thought college would be a walk in the park, but now he's actually studying for once in his life? Bull. He twacked his pencil on the desk with a groan, irritated at the lengthy old-english sentences he had to read.

Sylvain knew how to comprehend it and what to look for, but it was so tedious; barely worth his time. The exam was in two days, but he was going out with a couple of friends tomorrow evening, leaving tonight to cram. Sylvain knew it was somewhere in the midnight-1 AM range, judging by the level of exhaustion he was at and the darkness of the gloomy outdoors.

And by the chill. It was kind of a poor decision to be wearing only boxers and a baggy band tee, but all of his other clothes needed to be washed.

Sylvain found himself drawn to his phone, which was only an arms-length away. A five minute break couldn't hurt, he told himself, quick to snatch the mobile device. Muscle-memory helped Sylvain unlock his phone, and soon he was scrolling through Instagram on the hunt for memes to pester Ingrid with. He found an oversaturated beanos picture, sending it to her with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. Just thinking of her annoyed reaction made him giddy, as all motivation of studying left his system. Sylvain began hunting for more, until he saw a text from Felix. 

"Where are you."

Ah, what an emotionless sentence. Felix was like that, he made sure to use proper grammar, but sometimes it came off as passive-aggressive. Probably his intent, too.

"wouldn't you like to know? ;) im studying for our english exam, dummy. why?" And… send.

Sylvain set down the device, drumming his fingers on the desk as he awaited a response. His eyes skimmed the words of the book as he waited, hoping to maybe absorb some information before he completely loses interest.

It was kind of disturbing how long Felix took to respond. Sylvain knew he was typing, it said it right on the screen. And Felix wasn't one for talking, his texts were minimal and to the point. So why was he taking so long? Was he writing a novel or something?

Sylvain gave up on studying, knowing Felix was going to send something important. Was he having relationship problems? Felix had hooked up with a girl they met on campus, and from what Sylvain knew it was actually going pretty good! She was peppy, which wouldn't seem like Felix's type but they surprisingly worked well together. Felix's edgy demeanor was softened when he was with her, and although he wouldn't admit it, he let his walls down.

But Felix could just be moody about something he forgot to do and cuss him out, it really could be anything.

Sylvain was mulling over the possibilities when his phone went off, and his eyes darted to the screen.

"Ok."

Wow. Alright, thanks Felix.

"why do you ask?" Sylvain typed quickly, eagerly shooting the text.

"No reason." Felix responded within seconds, almost as if he copy and pasted the simple phrase.

Sylvain groaned, resting his forehead on the book infront of him. Felix definitely was a piece of work. Well, like the good friend he was, Sylvain figured it wouldn't hurt to talk to the guy. I mean, there clearly was a problem. You don't just text about someone's whereabouts at 1 AM for no reason. Loosely tidying up his desk and remembering his phone, Sylvain began the journey to Felix's dorm.

-

Felix's dorm was actually in the same building as Sylvain's, so it wasn't that long of a trip. As he closed and locked his door, the realization that he wasn't wearing "appropriate" attire brushed his mind. Eh, he had done a lot more in a lot less. And it wasn't unusual for him to walk to the kitchen to make a 3-AM craving, so most students knew of his horrible "fashion" habit. A few RAs scolded him when they caught him in the act, but Sylvain wasn't fazed in the slightest.

Taking the stairs, he walked swiftly and purposely to the third floor. Opening the heavy metal door from the stairwell to the hallway, Sylvain ventured down the carpeted corridor until he reached room 319. He hovered at the door for a heartbeat, doubting his decision. "It doesn't hurt to check, does it?" He asked himself rhetorically, hesitantly knocking on the door.

Sylvain paused to listen, but the only sound he could hear was the pounding in his chest. No response.

He knocked again, this time with more purpose. Sylvain tried the door handle, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. Creaking open the door, he was met with a pitch-black room, only illuminated by the fluorescent lights of the hallway. He opened the door wider and crept into the room.

"Felix?" Sylvain called softly, closing the door behind him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Still, no response. The eerie silence spooked Sylvain, along with the door being unlocked and complete darkness. What happened here?

And then he heard it, the faintest sniffle. It was muffled, but it was enough. Sylvain turned to the source of the sound, finding a lump of blankets on Felix's bed.

"Felix?" Sylvain questioned, approaching the mound. The blankets began to unfurl on their own, revealing a pair of deep hazel eyes and strands of dark hair.

"What." Felix spat, trying to keep his voice stable. He bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling, not wanting Sylvain to see him like this.

"Oh. Hi." Sylvain started casually, completely blowing off the other man's agitated tone. "Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned for his friend.

"Yes. Leave." Felix growled like a cat backed into a corner. Why is Sylvain here?! He just makes everything worse!

"Sheesh. Fine." Sylvain backed off, raising his hands defensively. "But I'm not leaving until you can prove you're okay."

"How am I supposed to do that?!" The blanket-covered man hissed.

"Well…" Sylvain feigned thought, even going the extra mile to rest his hand on his chin. "Why don't you stand up and tell me?"

"Fine, Mother." Felix sneered, words like acid dripping off his tongue. He tumbled, freeing himself from the blanket's warm grasp. Felix looked horrible, his hair greasy and undone from its normal ponytail; only wearing a plain wrinkled tee with basketball shorts.

Sylvain rested his hands on his hips with a light-hearted grin, hoping to ease the mood. Ugh, Felix hated that smile of his.

He arose from the bed and stood next to the red-head, piercing him with daggers in his eyes. "You're a pain in the ass sometimes, ya know that Gautier?" Felix fumed, jabbing a finger into the other man's chest defiantly. "Get. Out."

Sylvain tsked, shaking his finger like this was all a game to him. "You haven't said your lines." He cooed, knowing this was just one of Felix's grumpy spells. The noirette was known to be a hot-head, and someone must've really gotten on his nerves this time.

Felix groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you really that petty?!" He roared. "I'm fine. Are you happy now?" He growled, but as his frustration diminished, so did the confidant tone. 

"Just… peachy." Felix finished, a lot weaker than he would've liked. Felix averted his eyes and crossed his arms defensively, hoping Sylvain didn't catch on to his crumbling resolve. 

Sylvain wasn't as oblivious as he seemed, but he also didn't want to force information out of his close friend. "Are you sure?" He asked softly, raising a hand to place on Felix's shoulder for support.

Felix swatted the red-head's palm away, and turned away from him in rebuttal. Why did Sylvain have to care so much? 

"Yes. I'm sure." Felix responded, voice wavering. Why did his body have to fight him? He was fine! Everything was fine.

"I'm-," Felix's voice caught in his throat, like his body was putting an end to the lying. He felt the hot tears in his eyes crawl down his cheeks, as he shook his head in denial. He was NOT going to cry in-front of Sylvain. Nope. Nope.

Internally scolding his tear ducts, Felix cleaned up his face the best he could and turned to face Sylvain. He gave a fake smile, which quickly vanished, anguish taking its place.

Felix completely broke down in front of Sylvain, quickly becoming a bawling mess. Sylvain was quick to comfort the other man, pulling him into his embrace and not letting go.

Felix fought him initially, not wanting to accept the red-head's compassion. But he soon gave in, gripping Sylvain's loose shirt in hopes of regaining some of his crumbling sanity. Felix buried his face into Sylvain's chest and choked, trying so desperately to lock his feelings away.

"It's alright," Sylvain consoled, gingerly running his fingers through the other man's raven locks as he held him tight to his chest. "I'm here." 

Felix fell further from being "fine" at the red-head's words, knees threatening to give out from the sheer force of his sobs.

Sylvain guided the noirette to the bed, hoping to calm him and find the reason for his unusual behavior. They both laid together, Felix's tight hold never ceasing. Sylvain continued to support his friend in any way that he could, rubbing soothing circles in his back as he let everything out. Felix soon was reduced to hiccups and sniffles, still gripping Sylvain for support.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sylvain whispered hesitantly, not sure if Felix was ready to talk. He felt Felix's shallow breaths on his chest as he tried to compose himself.

"She…" He began, swallowing a sob. "She dumped me for another guy." Felix's voice trembled, tears still streaming from his eyes and clouding his vision.

"Oh no..." Sylvain cooed, stroking his friend's head as a way of support. He honestly was pretty taken aback. Yes, break-ups happen, and they normally end up with someone heart broken. But the fact that she started dating another man directly after dumping? Especially since that was Felix's first? Not even he was that cruel. "I'm sorry, Felix. Truly." Sylvain genuinely comforted him, knowing words could not heal his shattered heart.

"I just," Felix began, loosening his grip and regaining himself, only slightly. "I thought we were for real, y'know?" He mumbled, resting his forehead on Sylvain's chest so he didn't have to look him in the eye. "We only went on a few dates, but she was the type of woman I'd want to marry. Now she's off dating some 40-year-old creep…" He trailed off, suppressing his sobs with a hiccup.

Now this is what really left Sylvain flabbergasted. The hell? Was that her sugar-daddy or something?! Ugh, those were the people that really got on Sylvain's nerves. Dating for social status rather than connection.

"Felix." Sylvain's mood harded, pulling the vulnerable man off of him like a band-aid. He looked Felix deep in his watery eyes, the noirette brushing the tear-stains away with his palm. "If she left you for some creep, forget her! I know it'll be difficult at first, but once you realize that she wasn't the one it'll all be in the past." He went on sternly, trying to get his point across for his friend’s own good.

"Yes, she was kind. But some people imitate whoever they're interested in, hoping that'll win them over. It's hard to hear, but those types of people will never stay for the long run. So trust me… just forget her."

A scarce smile crossed Felix's lips, truly thankful to have someone as nice as Sylvain in his life. He whispered a gentle "Thank you.", but not one of those thank-yous you say to the lunch ladies. It was a whole-hearted and genuine thanks, like all of the annoying things Sylvain did up to this point were now invalid.

Sylvain cheered up, a goofy smile painted on his face. "Hey, you actually said thank you! For once in your life!"

"No." Felix butted into the red-head's sentence, stopping that train of thought as it was formed. Well, it would only be a matter of time before he did something stupid again, even if it was 5 seconds. "Just… forget it." He huffed, averting his eyes, cheeks dusted a pretty pink shade.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just go back to my dorm theeeennnn…" Sylvain teased, amused by Felix's sudden gentleness. He lifted himself off of the warm mattress, standing up and stretching his limbs. He idly checked his phone. 2:03 AM.

Sylvain could tell Felix was dying to tell him something, but he thought it'd be more fun to fish it out of him. "Well, I'll cya in the morning!" He smiled, approaching the door and testing the handle.

"Wait."

Sylvain stopped in his tracks, a sly and all-knowing grin on his face. "Hm?"

The room fell silent, Felix's face burning to a crisp. Sylvain turned, trying his best to hold back his cheeky smile as he faced his raven-haired companion. "Did you need something?" He prompted.

"Can you… spend the night?"

"Can I what?"

"You know what I said."

"Nope. You were too quiet. Can I what?"

"Ugh, fine! You're so infuriating. Could you... stay here for the night?"

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact : i was actually gonna have them snuggle and watch a movie (sylvain going to make popcorn at 2 am too haha) but this week has really worn me out. comment if you want to see another chapter like that!!
> 
> honestly reading the comments fills me with so much joy so let me know what you think! or if theres a place i could improve, im always open to criticism! :)
> 
> have a wonderful day!! <3


End file.
